A Family Affair
by ftman
Summary: A story about what it truly means to be a family.


The torches lining the Throne Room burned dimly. Cersei's head was bowed over her son's dead body. It had only been a night since his passing, and the grief was still overwhelming. She gazed somberly at the locks of his blonde hair that reminded him of Jaime. It gave her a strange feeling she couldn't quite place.

Suddenly she felt a cold hand brush her left buttock. She gasped and spun around, the fury of the realm behind her eyes.

"Jaime?" The anger in her eyes instantly fell as she stared at her brother longingly for a moment before rushing into his embrace. It felt like a century since she had felt his warmth…and he and felt hers. "Jaime our son is-"

"Hush my lioness." His hand crept up to her silk red robes, slowly undoing the buttons until they gave way to expose creamy white breasts.

"Jaime are you sure this is-" He interrupted her with a firm grip on buttocks and pulled her into him for a fierce kiss. She moaned as her tentative feelings were burned away by her igniting passion. Her hands began to wonder underneath her brother's tunic, feeling the smooth contours of his bare torso. Suddenly she was gripped by desire and tore off the remaining clothing from his body.

A loud clank beside them alerted Cersei to the fact that she had accidentally pulled off Jaime's golden hand in her blind passion. He paid no mind to it, continuing to feel up his sister's breasts, but she would have none of that. Prying herself out of his ministrations, Cersei bent down and grabbed the hand, lied down on the floor, and spread her legs to present her soaked sex.

"Cersei what are you-" Jaime's words were cut off as Cersei brought the hand to her lips and began to suck on the fingers. He felt a strange mix of apprehension and arousal at the sight. Then slowly his sister brought the hand down to the growing warmth between her legs. She used the golden fingers to stimulate her clit, setting an urgent pace and letting out tiny moans.

Like a lion, Jaime pounced on his sister, grabbing the hand and casting it to the side. He slammed her against Joffrey's casket, and inserted his entire length into her in one thrust. He gasped and gripped the casket for support. It shook madly with their passion but held for the moment.

As Jaime thrust into his sister once more, and the casket gave a final tremble before clashing on its side and releasing its cargo. Cersei felt a sharp intrusion into her asshole, but the warmth of Jaime's cock inside her did not disappear. She thought rapidly for a moment about what it could be; was it the hand perhaps? She glanced to the side and saw the golden appendage still lying on the ground where Jaime and tossed it. Her eyes widened in terror and as she realized the truth. Her son, made stiff from the rigor mortis of death, was now inside her as well.

She made a vain attempt to push her son off, but the consistent pace of Jaime's tempo thwarted her efforts. Did he realize what had happened? Cersei looked down at her brother with a panic-filled gaze, but he just smiled back at her and nodded.

"Oh yes." He whispered. "Finally the family has come together was one." He spoke as he reached for his dead's son's hand and placed on of the stiff fingers in his asshole. Cersei was too shocked to react, but deep down she didn't feel displeased. Jaime moved in attempt to top his sister, but as he pinned her against the ground, she felt the weight of her son fall away to land beside them although the sensation in her ass did not disappear.

All she could do was stare into Joffrey's sightless gaze as she realized her dead's son's rigid member was still inside her. Before she could react she felt Jaime spill inside of her. In his ecstasy he accidentally brought his fist down into her stomach, making Cersei release the contents of her bowels along with her dead son's penis.

It flew into the air only to land on Joffrey's forehead. The two siblings looked at each other for a moment before laughing hysterically.

Never before had they had a family affair such as this.


End file.
